


Some Future Redactor

by Baldanders



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 18th Century Sexting, Biblical References, Canonical Character Death, Classical References, Epistolary, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, References to Shakespeare, Secret Relationship, Unhappy Ending, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baldanders/pseuds/Baldanders
Summary: Мы должны стремиться вести, своего рода, постоянный учёт в отношении писем, на которые были отправлены ответы или же с которыми обошлись иным образом.Гамильтон и Лоуренс ведут переписку во время войны.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Future Redactor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260976) by Anonymous. 



> В фике смешиваются временные шкалы реальной истории и "Гамильтона".  
> Записи фолио справа, заголовки примечаний жирным шрифтом, вся остальная переписка обычным. 
> 
> Все примечания к самой работе написаны переводчиком.
> 
> Фолио — лист бумаги или пергамента, пронумерованный только справа или на лицевой стороне, являющийся или отдельным в серии, или частью переплетённой книги.  
> __________________
> 
> Я бесконечно люблю историю и также бесконечно люблю работы в переписках, так что не смог устоять.
> 
> Отзывы увеличивают шансы на то, что я переведу (или напишу) что-то ещё.

Дорогой мистер Лоуренс,

От моего внимания не ускользнуло вот что: поскольку мы призваны быть носителями корреспонденции Его Превосходительства, — а также учитывая непредсказуемость войны и политики — мы должны стремиться вести своего рода постоянный учёт в отношении писем, на которые были отправлены ответы или же с которыми обошлись иным образом.

Кроме того, учитывая деликатный характер этих посланий и собственно революционные события, наша переписка должна представлять из себя нечто, скрытое от глаз общественности. Предлагаю этот простой фолио, скрепляемый прядью волос после каждого использования, чтобы обеспечить связь между адъютантами.

Я с нетерпением ожидаю вашего ответа по этому вопросу.

Ваш покорный слуга,  
А. Гамильтон

Дорогой мистер Гамильтон,

Я был рад получить вашу записку и думаю, что это превосходная идея.

Ваш покорный слуга,  
Дж. Лоуренс

> Дорогой мистер Лоуренс,
> 
> Спасибо за скорый ответ. Ваша рука должна сослужить хорошую службу в этих вопросах — она носит изящные черты прекрасного образования и это, несомненно, немало затруднит какого-нибудь будущего редактора, которому доведётся пробиваться через написанные ей замечательные строки.
> 
> Итак, до сих пор я имел дело с посланиями от Конгресса, отвечавшими на наш запрос о более сносном рационе со своей собственной жаждой — рождённой, вероятно, из трусости и жизни, проведённой в борьбе за тонкость талий, в то время как мы боремся за кусок хлеба, чтобы набить наши животы, — увидеть, как эта война будет оправдана, и оправдана быстро. Разумеется, я ответил рассудительно и в размеренном тоне Его Превосходительства. Суть моих писем заключалась непосредственно в вопросе припасов, и я не преминул подчеркнуть, что Континентальная армия не ощутит на своих устах вкуса победы, пока наши солдаты едят конину.
> 
> Ответ мне, весьма вероятно, будет выражать уверенность, что военные вполне способны выжить на словах и бумаге. Я ожидаю ваших новостей с большим аппетитом.
> 
> Ваш покорный (и голодный) слуга,  
>  А. Гам.

> Дорогой мистер Гамильтон,
> 
> К моему большому сожалению, сегодняшние горы писем не заключают в себе ничего существенного — например, съедобного, или хотя бы чего-либо, что можно использовать для приобретения съестных припасов. Моя рука, да и мой желудок, сожалеют об этой новости. Генерал Вашингтон, как всегда, молчалив в своём разочаровании, но я вижу, он глубоко подавлен этим положением — не только из заботы о людях, но и в отношении самого дела революции. Боюсь, я тоже стал жертвой нашего дефицита, и ищу наслаждение во сне, если не могу насладиться обедом.
> 
> Ваш в голоде,  
>  Дж. Лоуренс

> Мой дорогой Лоуренс,
> 
> Войны, как вы упомянули, выигрываются хлебом ничуть не в меньшей степени, чем мушкетом и пулей. То, что для вас очевидна как гуманистическая, так и практическая необходимость таких вещей, является свидетельством острого интеллекта. В своей борьбе за здравый смысл я нашёл, по крайней мере, сходный ум: пусть небольшое, но все же утешение.
> 
> Признаюсь, в моменты слабости и, возможно, поддаваясь искушению секретности этой переписки и вашей рассудительной натуры, я воображаю, как просыпаюсь поутру и вижу вереницу телег и упряжных лошадей, каждая из которых нагружена богатствами вроде мяса, солёной рыбы и хлеба. Считается, что изнывание от голода вызывает плодовитость воображения, и я представляю наше совместное блаженство за ужином, шапки пены на полных кружках и оживлённые голоса людей, полных революционного духа. С более практической стороны я понимаю, что подобные трапезы в лучшем случае сулят крепкий сон вместо голодного и беспокойного, и молюсь о том, чтобы вы находили в своём нынешнем сне покой и удовлетворение.
> 
> Сегодня мне ответил Конгресс, и они, похоже, считают, что мы армия чешуйниц, а не людей, судя по тому, что наши требования о еде принесли только больше бумаги. Я отплатил им той же монетой и — возможно, это продолжение моего бреда, или, напротив, ясности, даваемой телу голодом, — написал свой ответ на бесполезной континентальной валюте, поскольку она не имеет никакой иной надобности в наших условиях. Молюсь, чтобы Его Превосходительство расценил это как смелость, а не твердолобие.
> 
> Ваш самый покорный слуга,  
>  А. Гам

> Мой дорогой Лоуренс,
> 
> Я был удивлён, и, признаюсь, разочарован, обнаружив, что эта книжонка все ещё обвязана прядью моих волос, а не ваших. Хотя, учитывая их блеск, как у чёрного руна, о котором когда-то пел Соломон, я и сам не желал бы отделить ни одну прядь от её владельца.
> 
> Моя безрассудная глупость перед Конгрессом, похоже, принесла плоды — точнее, репу. Огромные груды репы с белыми, как только что остриженные овцы, верхушками, и Его Превосходительство поручил мне славную задачу внести их в опись. И все же пюре из жареной репы со скудными остатками масла — настоящий пир для изголодавшихся людей.
> 
> Я искал вас, хотя ~~Жильбер~~ Маркиз сообщил, что вы приехали верхом с другой линией снабжения (не слышно ли чего-нибудь о свинине?) и были измотаны этими кавалерийскими усилиями. Я застал вас в блаженном забытьи сна и, не желая вас беспокоить, оставил это послание с обещанием горячей еды и сносной компании, когда вы проснётесь.
> 
> Ваш покорный слуга и Владыка Репы во имя Революции,  
>  А. Гам.

> Мой дорогой Гам,
> 
> Вы были правы насчёт этой репы. Она превосходна. Спасибо, что приберегли немного для меня, хотя солдаты по праву испытывают самую большую потребность в ней. Наша революция не должна попасться в ловушку аристократии — океан между нашими усилиями и нашими колониальными хозяевами должен открестить нас от чинов и уравнять всех за ужином. (Хотя я должен признаться, что, я съел свою долю, а затем ещё столько же снова. Мне кажется, уже целую вечность я не пробовал чего-то настолько вкусного.)
> 
> Я пожертвовал прядку для этой книги, хотя, боюсь, учитывая нашу откровенность, нам, возможно, понадобится более надёжный замок.
> 
> Ваш Дж. Лоуренс
> 
> (P.S. Слухи о свинине — правда. Спросите у старшего сержанта на мельнице Мерсера.)

****

**Дражайший Лоуренс,**

Ночи становятся все холоднее, друг мой, и нашего революционного пыла на практике оказывается недостаточно, чтобы поддерживать тепло. Боюсь, моя карибская юность никак не помогает мне в этих вопросах. Я не решаюсь требовать больше одеял, поскольку люди гораздо больше нуждаются в наших имеющихся запасах, и относительный комфорт, которым мы наслаждаемся здесь, значительно превосходит то, через что они проходят в полевых условиях.

Если вы проснётесь и обнаружите на своём матрасе углубление от другого тела, то я признаюсь, что в своей слабости воспользовался одеялами и привлекательной грелкой. Несмотря на скромные размеры, она излучает едва ли меньше тепла, чем очаг, и я замечаю за собой, что порой думаю о том, чтобы привыкнуть спать подобным образом.

Ваш Гам.

Лоуренс находит его за едой. Он, конечно же, пишет, по мере надобности заменяя ручку в руке вилкой. Пища такова, что Александр может не рассчитывать что-нибудь распробовать, но это лучше, чем ничего, которое было раньше, так что приходится быть благодарными.

Лоуренс снимает шляпу, будто манерам есть место за солдатским столом.

— Ночью холодно, — говорит он вместо приветствия.

— Да, — Александр соглашается, не прерывая обеда.

— Я имею в виду, глупо продолжать не спать в одной постели. Генерал беспокоится о вашем здоровье.

Вилка с куском чего-то, прикидывающегося цыплёнком, замирает на полпути ко рту Александра.  
— Да, беспокойство _Его Превосходительства_ вполне обоснованно, раз уж я единственный, кого ещё не подстрелили. Приятно, что вы так озабочены пожеланиями Его Превосходительства, что…

— Гамильтон, — прерывает его Лоуренс, — Это просто означало, что мы могли бы разделить постель. Я не хотел задеть вас.

— Прошу прощения, Лоуренс. Я не должен переносить своё разочарование из-за того, что меня сочли слишком хрупким для битвы, на вас. Я знаю, что вы не это имели в виду. Вы правы. Действительно, было бы глупо этим пренебречь, и это будет примером для солдат как способ сохранения тепла и экономии места в такие трудные времена.

Он жестом приглашает Лоуренса сесть, и когда тот садится, Александр пододвигает к нему порцию дневной еды. Лоуренс ест, как солдаты, в основном руками, не тратясь на тонкости манер, и Александр думает о людях Гедеона, встающих на колени на берегу реки, чтобы набрать воды в свои ладони. Он ест также, как, кажется, делает все: жадно и торопливо, и Александр не может заставить себя не наблюдать за ним.

Лоуренс замечает это и останавливается.  
— Я, кстати, хотел спросить, — говорит он, промакивая жир в тарелке куском чёрствого хлеба, — Вы упомянули грелку для постели — я обменял свою на запасное одеяло Жильбера. Вы одолжили у кого-то?

Александр почти давится ужином от смеха.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] "...мы армия чешуйниц" — насекомые, питающиеся продуктами растительного происхождения; их рацион может включать книжные переплёты, бумагу и т.д.
> 
> [2] "чёрного руна, о котором когда-то пел Соломон" — Песнь песней Соломона, "возлюбленный мой бел и румян, лучше десяти тысяч других: голова его - чистое золото; кудри его волнистые, черные, как ворон".
> 
> [3] "о людях Гедеона, встающих на колени на берегу реки" — библейский герой, которому Бог приказал провести отбор своих людей с помощью реки: "кто будет лакать воду языком своим, как лакает пёс, того ставь особо, также и тех всех, которые будут наклоняться на колени свои и пить. И было число лакавших ртом своим с руки триста человек; весь же остальной народ наклонялся на колени свои пить воду".


	2. Chapter 2

— Гам, — доносится голос из-за его плеча. Лоуренс. Вероятно, послан Его Превосходительством, а может быть, и пришёл по собственной воле. — Есть репа, солёная свинина и немного лепёшек. Вам, наверное, стоит поужинать. Или позавтракать.

Он пишет всего-то… ладно, в палатке нет часов, а тени от лампы, освещавший его стол, стали длиннее. Возможно, Лоуренс прав.

И все же Александр ощетинивается.

— Лоуренс, — говорит он, стараясь звучать настолько властно, насколько способен (когда он в последний раз спал? неважно), — пожалуйста, воздержитесь от комментариев касательно моих обязательств в корреспонденции, такие замечания только продлевают моё отсутствие за ужином.

— Отдохните, Гамильтон, — произносит Лоуренс и кладёт руки на плечи Александра. Случись это в другое время — или будь Александр менее внезапно обессилен — он мог бы истолковать это как нечто иное, чем привычное участие Лоуренса.

— Мне нужно работать.

— Работать нужно всегда. Завтра и послезавтра, et cetera. Но уже почти завтра, Гам, и Генерал беспокоится.

— _Генерал-_

— _Я_ волнуюсь, если так будет лучше, — почти шепчет он, наклоняясь так, что волосы на затылке Александра начинают вставать дыбом. — Я знаю, что мне недостаёт вашего красноречия, но вот что: уже поздно, я устал, а спать одному слишком холодно.

Александра непроизвольно пробирает дрожь:

— Пусть никто не смеет больше говорить, что меня не убеждает чёткая риторика.

— Не всем быть Цицеронами, Гам, — Лоуренс говорит ему на ухо, — Пойдём в кровать.

> Дорогой Лоуренс,
> 
> Сухая древесина стала такой же редкостью, как хорошая еда, и уже две недели я не чувствую тепла. Я нечасто вспоминаю о своём происхождении, но ловлю себя на том, что жажду жары, яркости, тепла, которое обитало внутри меня. Холод — совсем иная ноша.
> 
> Через несколько часов ты проснёшься, с волосами, выбивающимися из косы, ещё сонный. Признаюсь, это стало моим любимым зрелищем. Ты удивляешься моей продуктивности, а я завидую твоей способности отдыхать — временами я не могу заснуть, а засыпая, вижу сны о местах и вещах, которым лучше быть запертыми в кладовых памяти. Ты спишь спокойно, и подобное тебя не тревожит, хотя я знаю, что ты также несёшь бремя нашего священного дела.
> 
> Ты спросишь меня, как и зачем я столько пишу, это же не вопрос, а приветствие, моё новое «доброе утро», на которое я отвечаю смехом, вздохом, движением пальцев — жертв чернильницы. Теперь, когда ночь придаёт мне храбрости, я дам тебе настоящий ответ: я пишу, потому что не могу не писать — словно зуд поднимается из-под моей кожи, и росчерка пера достаточно, чтобы временно насытить его. Это практически безумие, навязчивое желание, слова, порождающие слова.

Тут Лоуренс просыпается и придвигается ближе вместе с одеялом, накидывая его Александру на плечи. Тот оборачивается, чтобы поблагодарить его, но Лоуренс, кажется, снова спит, прижавшись к спине Александра и обхватив его руками.

Александр снова берет перо.

> Так вот, записка на утро. Ты добр, Лоуренс, у тебя тёплый нрав, ты пылок в своих страстях, сдержан в своих планах. Когда-то, на далёком острове, я мечтал о новой жизни с умом, похожим на мой. Наверное, глупо надеяться, что я нашёл его этой холодной долгой зимой.
> 
> Ты дышишь влажным ртом мне в шею, прижимаясь всем телом к моему собственному. Я… глупо ли — надеяться на то, на что надеюсь я? Это богохульство вдруг кажется чем-то совсем иным в таком виде, на страницах фолио, с моим подсознанием и спящим каролинцем в качестве публики…

— О, ты проснулся, — говорит Александр, — И читаешь через моё плечо.

— Слова, — сонно отвечает Лоуренс, — вечно у тебя одни слова.

— Как будто слова не могут вести к действиям, — Александр поворачивается, и Лоуренс с затуманенным сном лицом устраивает голову у него на плече. Это близость, какой между ними ещё не бывало, и Александр ничего не говорит об этом, опасаясь повредить этот внезапный новый слой дружбы между ними. — Слова обложили налогом наш чай, начали нашу войну, объявили одних людей свободными, а других — подневольными. Они — единственное удобство, в котором мы не ограничены, одновременно бесплатное и неистощимое.

— Это ты неистощим, — жалуется Лоуренс, — Это чернила на бумаге, Гам. И уже слишком поздно.

— Ты сам в это толком не веришь, иначе не был бы здесь. Но, возможно, слова все же ведут к действию...

Лоуренс вопросительно смотрит на него, и на щёках у него выступает румянец, и Александр ненадолго задаётся вопросом, достаточно ли очевидно из их близости, что он имеет в виду.

— Я в твоём распоряжении, Джон. Прикажи моей руке следовать по странице, и я сделаю, как ты просишь. Может, мне написать тебе стихотворение?

Лоуренс улыбается и качает головой — он прекрасно понял эту игру.

— Понял, не стану. Слишком поздно для такой ерунды, как стихи, или слишком рано. Ночь — время честности. Тогда, может быть, полемика? Что-то колкое, блистательное и злое. Или воззвания к чувствам, брызжущие пафосом.

Лоуренс вновь качает головой и улыбается шире.

— Ты имеешь власть надо мной, Джон, и я всецело в твоём подчинении, разумом и телом. Приказывай мне, я хочу, чтобы мне приказали.

Лоуренс протягивает руку и вытягивает ручку из его пальцев; мучительно медленно склоняет голову, касаясь губами ладони Александра:  
— Больше никаких слов. По крайней мере, не на бумаге.

Александр делает вдох, облизывает нижнюю губу, ощущая на ней чернильное пятно. Лоуренс протягивает руку и поворачивает его лицо к себе; проводит большим пальцем по тому месту, где только что был язык Александра.

— Некоторые вещи не созданы для бумаги, Гам, — и склоняется ближе.

**Гамильтон,**

Генерал Вашингтон послал за нами рано утром, но посыльному было приказано не будить тебя, цитирую: «если он вообще когда-нибудь спит». Приходи, когда встанешь. И прости за моё отсутствие, я не хотел уезжать так скоро сегодня.

Твой Джон

Мой дражайший Лоуренс,

Мне пришло в голову, что, учитывая характер этой переписки и _тонкость, деликатность_ наших взаимоотношений, нам, наверное, стоит рассмотреть возможность создания шифра для планирования нашего более _личного_ общения. Затаив дыхание, жду вашего ответа насчёт этого. Пожалуйста, просмотрите некоторые из моих предложений — не более чем предложений — ниже. Я взял на себя смелость почерпнуть их из литературы, которую нахожу подходящей случаю и вдохновляющей, в надежде воззвать к вашим более _классическим_ склонностям.

Моему дорогому Гефестиону. Сегодня ночью мы должны пересечь эту реку между миром известным и неизвестным, и я нуждаюсь в вашей помощи в преодолении этих глубоких, неумолимых вод. Ваше присутствие в моих шатрах требуется как для блага Империи, так и для моего личного благополучия. Явитесь в подобающем вашему положению виде, позаботьтесь о наличии стригиля и ремня: для наших _энергичных_ усилий требуется быть в форме как телом, так и разумом.

Моему дорогому Антиною. Было бы кощунством для кого бы то ни было заявлять, что он обожествляет другого. Тем не менее, я настроен поклоняться и верю, что вечер коленопреклонённого созерцания сохранит мой разум и тело чистыми от подобных богохульных мыслей. Я молюсь о том, чтобы эти молитвы также могли задержаться на ваших милых устах, а я был свидетелем увлечённости ваших призывов к небесам. Мы начнём нашу службу с заходом солнца, и я настаиваю на вашем присутствии. Захватите свою Библию, или, по крайней мере, ваше знание Отца Нашего, чтобы вы могли должным образом взывать к Нему.

Моему дорогому Патроклу. Приближается ночь, а с ней — множество штурмов, главный среди них — на девственные стены Трои. Прежде чем мы пересечём темно-винное море между этим миром и царством Аида, я приглашаю вас к зрелищу, подобающему воинам: трепету борцовского круга, ровной площадки гимнастического зала, где мужчины с обнажённым желанием состязаются за славу, прежде чем удалиться в тусклый, призрачный мир смерти. Пойдёмте, друг, и не будем браниться из-за такой ерунды, как золотые яблоки. В данном случае, их адресат определён.

Ваш,   
А. Гам.

**Гам,**

Пожалуйста, воздержитесь от подобных заметок в рамках ежедневной переписки. Сегодня утром за завтраком я имел несчастье прочитать одно такое послание. Генерал Вашингтон позднее справлялся о состоянии моего здоровья, так силен был мой приступ кашля.

Ночи холодны, пришла зима. Мы должны подавать пример людям — спать так же, как солдаты спали веками. Это решённое дело, Гам, оно не требует особой документации в будущем.

Ваш Джон

**Дражайший Лоуренс,**

Вы обладаете талантом всегда вникать в саму суть проблемы. Его Превосходительство осведомился о вашем самочувствии, и меня охватил такой же приступ кашля, как у вас. Он опасается, что это может заразить солдат, поэтому приказал мне придерживаться постельного режима до конца дня. Полагаю, если так пойдёт и дальше, вы вскоре попадёте в аналогичный карантин. Принесите все, что осталось после обеда, так как наше выздоровление потребует пищи. Масло, я слышал, также хорошо помогает от кашля.

Ваш А. Гам.

Дорогой Лоуренс,

Неделю назад я наблюдал, как вы шли по тропинке между расположением и главной дорогой. Отъезд к скрытым частям по неназванной причине. Желал бы я быть с вами, а не здесь, в этом продуваемом насквозь лагере, где я веду войну словом, но не делом. Я жажду поручений, миссии, повода проверить мою храбрость и послужить нашему делу.

Увы, я вознаграждаюсь лишь ещё большим количеством бумаги и чернил, сидя как дурак в этой писчей бумаге. Здесь, кажется, всегда ночь. Поднимаюсь и пишу, ложусь, когда охватывает усталость, снова встаю. Боюсь, я сбился и не успеваю за солнцем.

Отправьте несколько слов, дорогой Лоуренс, пару дружеских строк, записку второпях, новости о вашем продолжающемся выживании. Люди выживают на мелочах, но на мелочах верных.

Ваш А. Гам.

Дорогой Лоуренс,

Сейчас ночь — время, когда мы можем лучше всего понять друг друга, потому что честность тьмы заставляет людей видеть других такими, какие мы есть на самом деле. Вы далеко. Я представляю вас верхом на лошади, в ровном свете луны, под мокрой полосой звёзд.

В вашем задании, вашем поручении есть честь. Лафайет говорит, вы безрассудны; я не согласен. В вашей борьбе есть честность, которую я видел в битве и в письмах. Но, возможно, это безрассудство: с моей стороны, с нашей стороны, со стороны нашего дела. Что такое шахматы без принесённой в жертву фигуры, поверженного слона, опрокинутой ладьи? Конечно, кажется, что пешка этого не ощущает. Не встревайте в мелкие стычки, избегайте инцидентов на полях сражений, бестолковых драк.

Я не спал уже… не знаю, как долго. Темп Его Превосходительства также безжалостен, как гомон мыслей в моей голове. Я пишу, читаю, проливаю чернила, как солдаты кровь. Читаю больше. Это заросли слов в моей голове, движущийся лес, Бирнам, идущий на Дунсинан. Идёт снег, но мой разум не может найти покоя в этих сверкающих полях, только тянется к тьме на их краю.

Может быть, вы находите меня чересчур настойчивым, чересчур честным, _чересчур вообще_ , но не в моей природе быть осмотрительным и, не думаю, что в вашей — требовать осмотрительности. Я с нетерпением жду вашего возвращения и, в целом, ничего больше, кроме как прекращения военных действий.

Если я меланхоличен, рассредоточен и неясен, прошу прощения. Сейчас мало радости, только работа, работа и ожидание новой работы: унылая рутина войны.

Ваш Александр

Гам,

Мне знакома тьма, о которой вы говорите. Здесь холодно, холоднее, чем я когда-либо представлял, что может быть — и несомненно холоднее, чем любая ночь в Каролине. В этих лесах водятся волки, медведи, рыси и пумы; теперь я не смотрю на них глазами натуралиста. Мы стоим на страже угасающего огня, каждый по очереди противостоя суровому ветру. Трудно представить себе величие мира, когда не можешь думать о чем-то, кроме своих онемевших ног. Трудно видеть свет, надежду на революцию и наше дело, когда эта надежда тускнеет, как наши костры. Я борюсь. Солдаты борются. Я вижу, вы боретесь со схожими тенями, холодом, захватившим ваш дух. Я могу только просить вас выдержать это. Вы рассказывали мне о своей первой зиме в Нью-Йорке, о неожиданном появлении малиновок и кардиналов, о трескотне и криках птиц, названий которых вы не знали, что несли обещание весны. Мы не должны терять надежду даже в разгар этой долгой зимы. Молюсь, чтобы вы не уступили подобной меланхолии.

Ваш покорный слуга,   
подполковник Дж. Лоуренс

> Джон,
> 
> Я уже задавался вопросом: какая чрезвычайная мера приведёт к тому, что ты назовёшь меня по имени, без вариаций, сокращений или прозвищ. Теперь я знаю, что ждал не слишком долго, но подходящего момента.
> 
> Ибо я, может быть, и Гамильтон в присутствии Его Превосходительства, подполковник перед солдатами и Гам в компании Лафайета — но я Александр, когда ты возвращаешься из двухнедельной поездки верхом, усталый и измученный, с мокрым от снега прекрасным лицом. Я Александр, когда ты ложишься в постель, с волосами влажными после ванны, отмывшийся и посвежевший, уже не пепельно-бледный. В постели, заново изучая твои губы, твои бедра, веснушки на гладкой спине, тоже. Я — он, когда ты просыпаешься несколько часов спустя, от прозвучавшего выстрела мушкета, всего лишь учения, ничего не случилось, но все же ты вздрагиваешь и машинально хватаешь за руку, шепча моё имя — небольшое успокоение: мы не в бою, мы сейчас здесь, невредимы и едины. Я не знаю звука прекраснее, чем этот.
> 
> Твой всегда,   
> Александр

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] "et cetera" — латинское выражение, означающее «и так далее», «и тому подобное».
> 
> [2] "не всем быть Цицеронами" — древнеримский политический деятель, оратор и философ. Будучи выходцем из незнатной семьи, сделал благодаря своему ораторскому таланту блестящую карьеру.
> 
> [3] "Моему дорогому Гефестиону/Антиною/Патроклу" — герои, часто выступающие символами любви между мужчинами. 
> 
> [4] "стригиль" — в античности, до изобретения мыла, серповидный скребок для очищения поверхности кожи от пота и грязи.
> 
> [5] "такой ерунды, как золотые яблоки" — по мифологии, именно золотое яблоко с надписью "прекраснейшей" стало причиной раздора между тремя богинями: Герой, Афиной и Афродитой.  
> Юноша Парис, призванный решить их спор, присудил это яблоко Афродите, которая за это помогла ему выкрасть Елену, жену спартанского царя, что стало причиной Троянской войны.
> 
> [6] "дурак в этой писчей бумаге" — в оригинале шутка, построенная на том, что foolscap - это и шутовской колпак, и вид бумаги. 
> 
> [7] "Бирнам, идущий на Дунсинан" — в трагедии Шекспира, "Макбет", главному герою предсказано, что он не будет побеждён, пока Бирнамский лес не пойдёт на Дунсинанский замок.  
> Однако, по прошествии времени, враги Макбета объединяются и выступают в поход. В Бирнамском лесу солдаты получают приказ: пусть каждый срубит ветку и несёт перед собой. К Макбету является гонец со странной и страшной вестью — Бирнамский лес двинулся на замок. Макбет терпит поражение и гибнет.


	3. Chapter 3

Джон,

Прости за фамильярность этого обращения, и, по правде, фамильярность всего письма. Последние пять дней ты лежишь в постели с лихорадкой, и я опасаюсь, что тебе может предстоять более продолжительный вид сна… но нет, нет, я себе запрещаю, я не позволю себе думать об этом.

Последние часы я провёл между нашей постелью и письмами Его Превосходительства. Война продолжается, неумолимая, огромная сутулая тварь, утаскивая с собой жизни наших людей и будущее нашей страны; и мои обязательства, как всегда, неизменны.

И все же я не мог сосредоточиться на своих письмах или прошениях, на необходимой для войны корреспонденции, зная, что ты здесь, что ты не должен просыпаться, когда рядом нет кого-то, чтобы помочь тебе утолить жажду или вытереть твой лоб. Мне не следует отвлекаться на это, но все же я был настолько рассеян, что Его Превосходительство обнаружил в себе нечто вроде жалости и освободил меня от обязанностей для исполнения других, более нужных, здесь.

Ты стал мне дорог, Лоуренс, дорог как одеяло или кусок еды, дорог, может быть, как сама идея революции. Возможно, это признак моих собственных лихорадочных видений: теперь я представляю мир не как успешную сецессию, а куда проще — мы вместе в квартирах верхнего Манхэттена, юридическая практика. Или ты бы вернулся к своему первоначальному призванию — медицине или биологии. Кровь и рвотные массы, будни военного хирурга, не должны занимать твоё время. Когда война кончится, я хочу видеть тебя свободным от всех этих тягот — вместо этого ты сможешь посвятить себя изучению фауны этой новой и неизведанной страны.

Я нахожу неожиданный покой в этом видении — странно, учитывая нервное возбуждение, которое ты, кажется, приписываешь моему бодрствующему существу; странно, что я не могу найти в этой картине места ни для домашнего хозяйства, ни для семейственности. Это звучит неправильно, неприлично и предательски по отношению ко всем законам, республиканским и естественным, но сейчас, когда я пишу здесь, в темноте, рядом с тобой, мне попросту не хватает сил на то, чтобы об этом беспокоиться. Вернись ко мне, мой Лоуренс, и мы обретём покой вместе.

Твой всегда,   
Александр

> ~~Дражайший~~ Дорогой мистер Гамильтон,
> 
> Сейчас, бодрствуя, пока вы отдыхаете, я прочёл ваши мысли о моей болезни и выздоровлении, а также о наших перспективах после войны, и признателен за вашу братскую заботу о моем благополучии, как члена Семьи, а также за ваше покорное отношение к моему состоянию, которое не было ни таким кратким, ни таким приятным, как нам обоим бы хотелось.
> 
> Держу пари, что, поскольку мы ведём эти записи не только ради нашего нынешнего дела, но и для наших потомков, какой-нибудь будущий редактор согласится с тем, что ваша привязанность — лишь следствие той преданности, которая составляет вашу горячую натуру, и ничто больше. Я призываю вас к осмотрительности, чтобы наши сообщения не попали в чужие руки.
> 
> Ваш покорный слуга,   
> подполковник Джон Лоуренс

— Что все это означает? — спрашивает Александр вместо приветствия, швыряя фолио на их общий рабочий стол. — Прекрати обращаться ко мне как к незнакомцу, _как к джентльмену_. Кто мы друг другу?

— Гамильтон, я…

— Нет, замолчи, заткнись. Я не собираюсь выслушивать от тебя подобные вещи. Я был откровенен в моем восхищении, моих просьбах, моей верности, в моих признаниях в любви, разве нет? — он мечется взад-вперёд, ерошит волосы беспокойной рукой.

— Кто-то может _услышать нас,_ — яростно шепчет Лоуренс, — Если ты не будешь вести себя тихо, нас могут осудить за…

— Пусть попробуют, Джон. Двух сынов революции. Пусть только, мать их, попробуют, — он берет Лоуренса за плечи, сам не зная, собирается ли обнять его или вколотить в него немного здравого смысла.

— _Александр_ , пожалуйста, — его голос звучит отчаянно, умоляюще, — _Пожалуйста._

И Александр сдаётся, гнев уходит из него:   
— Хорошо. Все в порядке. Я больше не буду. Просто… не отстраняйся от меня.

— Не стану. Просто… так устроен мир, Гам.

— Ты не можешь так думать, — говорит Александр, — Ты, из всех людей, ты, не можешь верить, что этот мир настолько незыблем, что мы не сумеем изменить такую простую вещь, как любовь.

Лоуренс смеётся, и это печальный звук, циничный, Александр никогда не слышал от него ничего подобного:  
— Ты _невозможный_.

— Ты всегда так говоришь. Мы пишем свою собственную историю на этой войне, Джон. Почему бы не написать и эту? — он прижимается лбом ко лбу Лоуренса, так, чтобы их дыхания смешивались.

— Я… я боролся с этим гораздо дольше чем ты, мой дорогой невозможный Алекс. Есть вещи, которые невозможно переписать. Не так. Не сейчас.

— Но, полагаю, не _никогда_ , — Александр говорит, и он верит в это, глубоко, как верит во все, — Впрочем, если такие объяснения не поколеблют тебя, позволь мне быть таким же простым и прямодушным, как ты когда-то был со мной. Пойдём в постель, Джон.

Он протягивает руку, и Лоуренс сжимает её.

Дорогой,

Я пишу это, пока ты спишь, мой Гамильтон, забрав своё перо из щели между стеной и кроватью, где ты весьма неэлегантно спрятал его. Сейчас ночь и в лагере тихо. Падает снег, словно приглушенное хлопанье совиных крыльев. Здесь мир во всей своей необъятности неожиданно кажется крошечным, сузившимся до этого письменного стола, твоего дыхания, твоего лица в свете почти прогоревшей свечи.

Я не поэт, Алекс, но…

Алекс, вот что я хочу сказать. Я пытаюсь сказать, что ты в моей постели — не то, что я хочу оставить для домыслов болтливых языков. Мы не можем… я не могу. Ты совершаешь невозможное по два раза на день: некоторые могут сказать, что эта война сама по себе невозможна, но все же есть невозможное и _невозможное_ , и то, что ты предлагаешь, нереально, неосуществимо, особенно учитывая амбиции, выходящие за рамки твоего нынешнего положения.

Ты должен хотеть жениться — должен нуждаться в жене, детях, во всех сопутствующих этому радостях. Я оставил такую жизнь, обвенчавшись вместо этого с революцией, но я знаю, что моя жизнь будет потеряна так же несомненно, как гарантирован твой успех.

Ты говоришь мне быть свободным от тягот, но я не вынесу бремени, препятствования твоему счастью. Пойми, твоя привязанность взаимна, но я не позволю этим чувствам стать для тебя преградами.

Сейчас я уезжаю, чтобы выступить посредником в делах, которые мне по силам — моё задание от Конгресса слишком долго откладывалось.

Твой Джон

Джон,

Любовь не золото, не чеканные монеты в кошельке скряги. Любовь не ограничена, не фиксирована, она не является долгом к выплате или неизменным товаром. Я храню свою любовь к тебе, не ожидая возврата, какого-то счета, который нужно покрыть и забыть. Вместо этого, он ежедневно растёт с процентами, так что, одалживая другим, я вознаграждаюсь с большей отдачей.

Касательно моей женитьбы — когда и если я женюсь, — помни, этот союз не исключает продолжения нашей дружбы. Наш союз состоит из тринадцати штатов; более частного союза, я уверен, хватит на троих.

Переживи войну, Джон, и беспокойный хрупкий мир, который обязательно наступит после. Будущее потребует людей с твоими страстями и талантами, в них будет нуждаться нация и я. Там будет место для тебя, Джон, место, где мы создадим новую и неизведанную страну для наших сердец.

Хотел бы я, чтобы мои слова имели власть заставить тебя поверить; чтобы они на самом деле имели силу действия, и я, словно Просперо, взывающий к скалам, мог создавать реальности одним росчерком пера. Увы, я не могу. Как и наша новая страна, я могу лишь выдавать векселя и надеяться, что однажды смогу по ним выплатить.

Твой, если ты меня примешь,   
Александр

Александр,

Ты смелее или, может быть, глупее меня. Я живу надеждой, что наша новая страна, если она возникнет, будет свободной и равноправной. И все же в глубине души я не могу отделаться от мысли, что революция не изменит этих самых основных принципов, которые, кажется, правят людьми — одни имеют, а другие нет, будь то свобода, любовь или деньги. Если бы твои слова могли изменить это, если бы они могли заставить меня думать иначе.

Мне не следовало бы отвечать на твои признания в любви с такой тоской. У нас есть яркий свет революции, направляющий нас. Возможно, пока что этого достаточно.

Твой Джон

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] "наш союз состоит из тринадцати штатов" — т.е. тринадцати британский колоний, в 1776 году подписавших Декларацию независимости и объявивших о своей непокорности Великобритании, что как раз и привело к войне.
> 
> [2] "Просперо, взывающий к скалам" — герой пьесы Шекспира "Буря", колдун.


	4. Chapter 4

Подполковник Лоуренс,

Получил известие о вашем задержании в Пенсильвании. Пишу вам, чтобы справиться о вашем здоровье, настроениях, полученном (снова) ранении в плечо, о вашем душевном состоянии. Сколь угодно просторная, тюрьма остаётся тюрьмой: я желаю, как желал всегда, чтобы мы могли свободно обмениваться мнениями во время вашего в нем пребывания; чтобы жалкие решётки, которые сейчас сковывают ваше тело, не удерживали ваши мысли и чувства.

Однако я вынужден спросить, как тщательно и в какой степени ваша переписка контролируется вашими пленителями, и буду осторожен в моих письмах до той поры, пока не буду уверен в их конфиденциальности. Его Превосходительство, под моим влиянием, обратился к вашим тюремщикам — таково влияние имени Лоуренсов, хорошее или плохое, — хотя похоже, что переговоры будут отложены до установления более явного перемирия.

Я остаюсь в распоряжении Маркиза, Его Превосходительства и гостеприимства тех, чей дом мы временно реквизировали для наших занятий. Проходят балы и ужины, всевозможные мероприятия, на которых манеры и ум, подобные вашим, облегчили бы скуку. Мне было приятно познакомиться со многими прекрасными дочерьми наших революционных друзей, и я отдыхаю в их обществе, думая, как о вашем отсутствии, так и о вашем желании видеть меня подобным образом занятым.

Маркиз считает меня абсолютным дикарём в этих делах и, возможно, я действительно таков без моего Лоуренса и его замечательного обыкновения заботиться обо мне. Берегите себя и знайте, что ваши друзья не забывают о вас и желают вашего скорейшего возвращения.

Ваш покорный слуга,   
Александр Гамильтон

Александр,

Мои тюремщики мало заботятся о моих каракулях, ещё меньше — о моих отъездах и возвращениях, и, по правде говоря, о чем-либо вообще, кроме стремительного окончания всех боевых действий. За мной почти не следят — не более, чем необходимо для того, чтобы убедиться, что мой отец ведёт точный учёт моих передвижений. У их солдат есть еда, одежда и снаряжение, но им не хватает убеждённости. Как вы и предсказывали, война будет выиграна не победами, а изнеможением.

Я ловлю себя на том, что пишу, пусть и не так безупречно, как вы, с угрожающей скоростью. Ничто так не тревожит ум, как неподвижность в клетке и бесконечные размышления, и я строчу эссе за эссе, пока моё заживающее плечо позволяет. Слова — моё единственное оружие сейчас, когда вместо пистолета и мушкета приходится довольствоваться бумагой и пером. Я представляю, как вы склоняетесь над моим плечом, как я некогда над вашим, и нахожу утешение в этом воспоминании.

И все же я не могу не отметить своё бессилие, сидя здесь и не имея возможности сделать больше, чем отправлять прошение за прошением, письмо за письмом — и встречая отказ или, хуже того, молчание. Может быть, мои тюремщики все же избавляются от этих посланий, а возможно, это делает мой отец… нет, это начало безумия и паранойи. Я хочу сражаться, быть может, даже умереть, но, по крайней мере, действовать, а не сидеть, как птица, пойманная в клетку, какой бы раззолоченной и удобной та не была.

Я рад слышать о ваших занятиях и желаю видеть вас счастливо устроившимся. Меньше думайте обо мне, пока мы не воссоединимся.

Ваш покорный слуга,   
Дж. Лоуренс

Джон,

Я никогда не мог думать о тебе меньше, и мне невыносима сама мысль думать о тебе меньше. Твоё заключение — в каком-то смысле благословение, поскольку так я уверен, что ты в безопасности. Но все же я знаю тебя, Джон, и ты никогда не будешь счастлив в оковах, пусть даже в безопасности, пока другие под угрозой. К тому же мне знакомо твоё разочарование, чувство, что ты прикован к столу, когда предпочёл бы держать в руках оружие.

Я столько раз высказывал эти рассуждения Его Превосходительству, что они уже стали своего рода фоновой мелодией в нашем ежедневном общении, и все же он не делает никаких попыток предоставить мне поручение или миссию — например, согласно моему предложению поторговаться за твоё освобождение. Впрочем, вероятно (и это было бы логично), что подобные занятия возложены на плечи твоего отца.

Я заклинаю тебя оставаться сильным, оставаться моим хорошим и честным другом, не позволять физическим ограничениям ограничивать и твой ум. Не думай, что твои риторические усилия напрасны: шли мне свои труды, свои письма, свои слова.

Ты когда-то смеялся над тем, что слова не заменят действия, но твои слова могут вести к ним — создание твоего полка, окончание войны, мечи, перекованные на орала, хотя я был бы никудышным фермером. Я так же не предназначен для копания в земле, как ты для метаний в узких границах Пенсильвании.

Что до других моих занятий, то я продолжаю их с энтузиазмом, умеряемым мыслями о твоём отсутствии. Если я приду в более приподнятое настроение — или, по крайней мере, менее меланхоличное, — мне стоит подумать о составлении списка требований к жене, который будет представлен тебе на доработку или утверждение. Впрочем, оставлю эти глупости до следующего раза.

А пока сосредоточимся на настоящем, и, знай, что нынешние обстоятельства никогда не гарантируют будущее положение событий. Мир принадлежит нам, Джон, и наша история не будет полностью описана, пока она не закончится.

Твой, как всегда,   
Александр

Александр,

Прости за краткость этой записки — я пишу, пока моя лодка переходит границу, разделяющую нас, эту невидимую линию между оккупацией и освобождением. Ты всего лишь в двух днях нелёгкой поездки: целая жизнь, мгновение, и кажется, что пространство одновременно бесконечно, и тонко, как волосок. Я свободен, Алекс, и мир является мне каким-то новым, зелёным, словно весной, хотя с зимой ещё не покончено.

На воде ветрено, и я слишком долго стоял, наблюдая как вы приближаетесь ко мне. Я не поэт, Алекс, не одарён мастерством пера, не оратор и не публицист. В другой жизни, возможно, у меня было бы иное призвание — натуралиста, как ты предлагал, или врача.

Но, в этой жизни, я только тот, кем я являюсь: сын богатого отца, солдат, твой друг. Эта честность, без сомнений, есть результат того, что я увидел мир яснее во время моего заключения. Это время для слов, слов более красивых, чем я способен сказать, но также и время действовать. Я отправляюсь в лагерь, к тебе — ненадолго, а затем в Каролину. Там идут сражения, и я стремлюсь к этой необходимой цели после длительного бездействия, как весенняя листва стремится вырваться из почек, готовый ко всему, что может принести битва. Ты говорил об оралах, но есть время и для мечей. Все реки текут в море, но оно никогда не переполняется — так и нашей борьбе должно продолжаться до тех пор, пока не приблизится освобождение.

Когда наши труды будут завершены, наступит время отдыха. Время — если оно наступит, — пока что остающееся между нами обещанием, хотя я намерен полностью сдержать его: провести параллель между нашим национальным союзом и, как ты говоришь, более частным. Ты рассказываешь мне нашу историю, и каждое написанное тобой слово кажется отдельным эпосом, и, возможно, это действительно так. Надеюсь, вскоре к ней будет написана новая глава, поскольку я собираюсь вернуться к тебе ещё раз.

Скоро твой,   
Джон

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] "о вашем задержании в Пенсильвании" — в мае 1780 года Лоуренс попал в плен к британцам после падения Чарльстона и был вынужден оставаться в пределах Пенсильвании.
> 
> [2] "высказывал эти рассуждения/моему предложению поторговаться за твоё освобождение" — Александр довольно настойчиво убеждал Вашингтона в том, что освобождение Джона Лоуренса необходимо и что он готов за это взяться. Вашингтон ему отказал, но в конце концов Лоуренс был освобождён в ноябре того же года при обмене военнопленными, после чего, по приказу Конгресса, отправлен во Францию с миссией, откуда вернулся только в августе 1781 года. Он участвовал в битве при Йорктауне в октябре вместе с Гамильтоном, а затем отправился в Южную Каролину.  
> В фике часть этих событий упущена.


	5. Chapter 5

Джон,

Странно и страшно писать письмо мертвецу. Прости мою краткость — и мою честность — потому что я обнаружил, что мои слова, когда-то моё величайшее орудие, покинули меня. Я погружаюсь в колодец самого себя и обнаруживаю, что он стал сухим, пустыней мыслей и эмоций с тех пор, как до нас дошли новости о твоей кончине. Ты был моим источником, моей водой в засушливых уголках моей души, одновременно противоядием и поощрением жажды.

Моя Бетси в порядке, милая и верная, она шлёт свою любовь к тебе вместе с моими пожеланиями. Она хорошая женщина и её чувства не ограничены структурой и тонкостями языка. Она отмечает твою доброту, твою привязанность ко мне, твою красоту на портрете, который я показал ей, и твою молодость. Я во многом согласен.

Ни одна почта не сможет доставить это письмо — ни бледный всадник, ни лодочник, пересекающий Стикс. Я сжигаю его сейчас, вместе с нашим старым фолио и надеюсь, что их пепел, поднимающийся ввысь, достигнет небес, где ты поселился в своём новом и бессменном доме.

Однажды я пообещал тебе, мой дорогой Лоуренс, мой дорогой, Лоуренс — что любовь породит большую любовь, усугубляющую её, до тех пор, пока мы не обретём покой. Я молюсь, чтобы ты нашёл его сейчас.

Твой покорный слуга,   
Александр

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] "письмо мертвецу" — 27 августа 1782 года Джон Лоуренс был убит в стычке с британцами на реке Комбахи в Южной Каролине.
> 
> [2] "моя Бетси" — т.е. Элизабет Гамильтон (Скайлер), жена Александра.
> 
> [3] "лодочник, пересекающий Стикс" — Харон, по мифам перевозящий души умерших в загробное царство, через реку Стикс, разделяющую мир наш и тот.


End file.
